fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Animainiac
Welcome Welcome to my talk page! Please, always sign your posts and use understandable English I'm terrible at learning languages. Perchan Well, for one, please work on your formatting and property template. You know, that Forbidden Flame Arts would be more fitting as a regular Caster Magic instead of Black Arts? That would be better. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 09:38, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Regular magic can have drawbacks too, you know. If you want to make a flame-based Black Art, I can help you on that and improve it with some 'sinister' qualities. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 06:51, January 9, 2014 (UTC) This took a bit, I know. Anyway: Forbidden Flame Arts (御法度の火伎, Gohatto no Kagi): The Forbidden Flame Arts are a specialized type of Black Art which enables the user to wield purple, destructive flames. The Forbidden Flame Arts are surrounded by mystery and unmitigated fear. They are believed to be some of the various constructions of Lord Zeref, whilst the fact of whether or not Zeref was the cause of the existence of these spells is heavily debated amongst scholars. When utilizing the power of the Forbidden Flame Arts, the user consciously draws eternano from the environment at all times, compressing it upon their limbs, while igniting it; this simple yet efficient act results in enormously destructive purple flames which they are capable of manipulating on a whim. However, the downside to this is that any eternano drawn in by the user is eliminated and not recycled the moment that it is released as the flames, which is what gave this magic the name of Forbidden Flame Arts in the first place. It is this sinister method of 'using and extinguishing eternano' that makes it a Black Art, and thanks to the power that it possesses, the user's negative emotions are what enhances their power to the point that they can be considered some of the most powerful flames to ever exist; they will continue burning no matter what, unless the opponent is capable of using Light Magic—it is said that the purple flames will burn for a week before ceasing. Once wielded, The Forbidden Flame Arts have the tendency to cause users to be engulfed in flames. It seems that a certain vulnerability to the immense heat of the arts is required along with the skill to control their large powers, the discovery of these requirements led to theory that perhaps these arts where meant to be used alongside fire attribute slayer magic as users of those particular brands of magic are known for their invulnerability to fire. Even then the magical power required to cast these spells is large and will mostly put a strain on anyone even with their Second origin unlocked. Howssat? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 00:12, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Sorry for the long wait. I've been a bit busy. Anyway, when a mage is using magic, they generally cause their body's magic to come outward; at least with normal magic anyway. But they use that for a variety of effects, so nothing really happens unless they're using a magic that works inside of their body, such as Dragon Slayer Magic; which alters their physiology and/or boosts their standard physiology with magical empowerment. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:04, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Re: Particle Magic yeah, you can use Helium Particle Magic just remember a couple of things: Helium is lighter than air (the lightest element if I remember right) & Helium is highly flamable (so working with Fire is dangerous but could be really cool) if you have any more questions feel free to ask (but I'd suggest looking up Helium on your own, I only know so much, lol) Leengard Ustan (talk) 02:35, February 14, 2014 (UTC) awesome, then I look forward to the spells that you'll produce for this magic Leengard Ustan (talk) 20:53, February 15, 2014 (UTC) unfortunately, I was not the one who originally created this magic (I just took over the page due to the original author's inactivity) but I'm going to assume that this magic provides a certain degree of protection to the mage from the more unstable elements, due to the mage needing to carry around the element (unless it's something like Oxygen or Carbon) so let's say that the mage is protected from the element, to a certain degree (the exception being extreme cases or if they consume said element) Leengard Ustan (talk) 00:21, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Oooh, I like that. Also, good to see another Doctor Who fan :P Anyway, that works! The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 08:56, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, there is~ We're gonna hold it again soon. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:57, March 2, 2014 (UTC) If you mean by making these two merge, then that's not possible, since they would simply either turn to dust or explode. So, having the two combine into one is impossible, sorry. But you can use Red Lacrima if you want. Highestbounty123 (talk) 13:00, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Well, as long as you don't explicitly label it a Slayer Slaying Magic, it's fine. But lemme help you on it just to get mechanics good, eh? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 09:39, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, go ahead. As long as they aren't a kid, it should be fine ^^ [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 23:56, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Interestingly, the Forbidden Flame Arts also have a special property added to them—that of allowing the flames to upstage any Slayer Magics; because of this, it is known as the Slayer Destroying Flame (滅破炎, Metsuhaen''). The way that it embodies these properties is whenever a Slayer attempts to ingest the purple flames emitted by the user, the eternano that composes the fire will swell up and become negative, accelerating the flames to the point that it causes a violent explosion, which, thanks to being a Black Art, is unable to be consumed by a Slayer—and considering the close-range of the explosion, it is more than enough to severely damage the opponent.'' Here you go. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 02:48, April 14, 2014 (UTC) I told Ziki this as well, so I may as well tell you; there really is no rule on this wiki, as far as I've found, that allows the "faceclaiming" of images. Short of images you own, there really is nothing stopping anyone from uploading an image you're already using.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 18:48, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Alright, good. Have a blast, Anima! --The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 18:56, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Auction Just to inform you, the picture's yours :) In my story, there is a thing called ''mercy''. 12:39, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Re: Luxurious Power how much control over others? if you're not careful you could very easily get pinged for OP also, how's your Helium Particle Mage coming? Leengard Ustan (talk) 23:18, May 18, 2014 (UTC) sounds very interesting now, with the Color Magic, exactly how much control over others are we talking about? Leengard Ustan (talk) 23:27, May 18, 2014 (UTC) alright, sounds good, be sure to mention that on the character's page when you expand on how they use Color Magic Leengard Ustan (talk) 23:37, May 18, 2014 (UTC) I see you've got new kidneys. Do you like the colour? And to answer the question, you are able to do this, and the only real restriction is that an A.U. be within reason. For example, in Fairy Tail: Dawn, the entire Fairy Tail Guild (and several other guilds) have all been killed by a VERY different council; this leads to a new future, etc etc, all that jazz.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 20:00, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Aww yiss. Anyway, go ahead~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 02:08, August 5, 2014 (UTC) sure just make sure you follow the requirements and let me know when it's up. Primarch11 01:31, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Did yo usend me a message about making a subordinate for Grimoire? If so then yes you can. Also try to mellow the violence Grimoire does to his own kind, otherwise they won't accept him including the other Demon Lords. just saying logically. Primarch11 01:08, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Re: Ello Ello Hello!! It really depends on the mage and what kind of magic they possess. Since the guild is based around Light, wizards of the guild are actually good, but their way of doing things, reaching their goal, is seen as bad. I don't want to be pushy or anything, and i'm sorry if i am, but could you inform me just a bit about the mage first, ok?--Omojuze (talk) 22:20, October 28, 2014 (UTC) :Ok, I think this can be arranged. The guild's current main goal is to resurrect their fallen leader, would you mind if your character joined because she was power hungry and is not moved by the guild's ideals? I think that would make a great character then. And, yeah, sure, she can be an S-rank Mage, there's no problem in that:) As soon as you'll finish your character, you can add it in, just don't change the infobox ok? I decided not to list guild masters and s-rank mages there. Also, a fire demon slayer is would actually be a good thing in the guild xD--Omojuze (talk) 22:34, October 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Great, I'm glad you like it:) Just add her up when you're done:)--Omojuze (talk) 22:48, October 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Hello, I have a question/request. I'm thinking of creating another fire devil slayer as another guild member of the guild, could that member be a student of your character? It wouldn't have to do anything with the story and the only mention of your character would be is that my character was taught Devil Slayer Magic by your character, of course if that's ok with you and you agree with this idea.--Omojuze (talk) 09:20, October 29, 2014 (UTC) :::Thanks, I hope it isn't much of a bother for you, but I've seen you created a Flame Devil Slayer Magic (Anima) page already. Can I just use yours? I won't edit anything in that page if that's what you're worried about. Or is that not OK with you?--Omojuze (talk) 21:27, October 29, 2014 (UTC) ::::Its him, i'm going to finish editing him in a jiffy;p Thank you very much.--Omojuze (talk) 22:02, October 29, 2014 (UTC) ::::Also, just giving you a heads up, but in the page, your kanji and romaji are not really what their should be. It should be (炎の滅悪魔法, Honō no Metsuaku Mahō), and roughly translates to flashing devil method of flame just as Ice Devil Slayer Magic translates to flashing devil method of ice. But that's just a heads up, thought I could help you out for the favor that you did for me:p--Omojuze (talk) 22:18, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Just read your Grimoire page. Nice little jab at Barrett :3. This actually brings up something I wanted to talk about. I'm starting to write the relationships section on Barrett's page, and I wanted to ask you what Grimoire thinks of Barrett, how he would react to Barrett's pacifistic nature and other such things. It's just so I can get some ideas for what to put. Thanks. Minticus Maximus (talk) 16:15, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Guild response Yeah, it'd be awesome having you, so what magic would your character employ, then? Mrs Sting Eucliffe (talk) 23:12, November 7, 2014 (UTC) So Animainiac, what would Grimoire think of Akki? She's my demon lord. Just leave short info if you want. You might want to check Valaine again. The curse is linked to someone's story. Primarch11 20:46, November 15, 2014 (UTC) In Grimoire's history section, about the girl he spared. Mind if I use her as an enemy of the Thirteen Demon Lords and an ally of another character Im making? Primarch11 03:37, December 4, 2014 (UTC) here is the page for the girl. Primarch11 13:59, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Do you mind if i make Grimoire and Akki partners or is Grimoire supposed to be a one man army? Wendy (talk) 14:45, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Yes for Zankar, which form do you think would fit her personality? As for Kerra, could you ask me again once the character is made? Kasumi12346 (talk) 22:35, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Ok, you can add her under the list of users in the infobox. Kasumi12346 (talk) 22:41, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Sure, sounds interesting. Kasumi12346 (talk) 13:28, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Permission Ani-san~ I was wondering if I could get your permission to use your Forbidden Flame Arts for one of my characters? Mrs Sting Eucliffe (talk) 00:49, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Ohai! Could I use your Forbidden Flame Arts magic? I was wondering if I could use it. owo Bismarck-Chan (talk) 21:01, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Sliders Hey I was wondering how you did the sliders on your profile page? Thanks Redheadedpichu poked you 16:19, October 28, 2015 (UTC) P.S. would go in chat but can't my school blocked it >...< Ignore it. Already told Ash. But I know the feels. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 13:39, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Proofreading Request Hey, there, Anima. Ame here, just wanted to apologise for not responding to your request two weeks ago. I have a bookmark straight to the FTF chat, so I never see the new messages popup. I also didn't get an e-mail notification, which is wierd. Or maybe I missed it, I don't know. Thanks for asking me to proofread the page. considering the length of the article, I'll probably have it done in a few days from now, if not, it'll be done in less than a week. Kazene Ame (talk) 16:57, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Proofreading Hey, Ame here, I've finished the proofreading. There was one part I had to leave, though. At the end of the third paragraph from the bottom, as follows; "Even if he knew where to find those answers, how would he even reach their would even survive the journey." I wasn't sure how to interpret that break in the sentence, it looks like you may have cut out some of it, so I'll leave that to you. Other than that, the rest was pretty well written, most of the spelling was fine. A lot of commas had to be added, though, especially around quotation marks, and some apostrophes, especially during the naval officers' accented speech. The descriptions were lovely, although redundant a couple of times, "sending down scorching rays of raw heat down upon the little dingy". Good job with the story and thanks for requesting this. Let me know if you need anything else proofread! Kazene Ame (talk) 01:15, November 22, 2015 (UTC) It was just chat messing up, you were never banned from chat. This kind of stuff happens every now and then, chat has its issues. 14:01:49 Mon Hey! So I don't know if you saw the comment, but Dekkar has been accepted into the Jigoku Games. Would you mind leaving a message on my talk page for the "description" part of the participants table? Maybe just what they are like and why she entered or something? Thanks! -- Lady Komainu (talk) 19:26, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Jigoku Games Hey, just wanted to let you know that I posted a blog detailing how the matches will be ran, and when the first round starts. Check it out here ! --Lady Komainu (talk) 20:51, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Hello! For the first round of the games, Dekkar will be teamed up with Terra Taiyou. We will be posting the match ups and arenas on the Jigoku Games page in 5 days, so keep an eye out. --Lady Komainu (talk) 17:12, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Hello there Animainiac I'm new to this hole wiki fan base page thing. But I've been reading it often and learning from everybody they have an amazing creative minds. I've been reading the rules to this fan base page about creating a slayer, but you can only do that if you have 50 edits and have to wait a week. I've recently started reading your flame devil slayer work and i saw that it has some incomplete information on the attacks, if it's alright with you i wanted your permission to add some information regarding those attacks.Solarking (talk) 19:13, March 21, 2016 (UTC)solarking Permission Hello I'm new to this and i've read some of your work, one in particularly the flame devil slayer and i wanted to ask if it was ok to edit some attack information. I have great ideas for them just letting you know.Solarking (talk) 01:15, March 22, 2016 (UTC)solarking You'r move, Ani HoloArc (talk) 21:19, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Hi! Hi! I managed to find your page Forbidden Flame Arts while researching on existing magic types that maybe similar to one used by my character. She uses a magic called Hell-Fire Magic and it is very similar to your Forbidden Art sub type of Demon's Flame. Is it alright if she uses this magic as well? I don't want to make another page for a magic already similar to another's is all. There are a lot of Blue flame magic out there as well and I didn't want to crowd. Rawrxsushii (talk) 02:17, December 21, 2016 (UTC) Aiyyoo Your turn on The Darkness, Versus The Light! lolz Bismarck-Chan (talk) 02:00, May 23, 2016 (UTC) 'dead and gone' your go Lightus Gaillard (talk) 23:57, May 27, 2016 (UTC) posted mateLightus Gaillard (talk) 22:53, June 9, 2016 (UTC) so to keep on but posted your go Lightus Gaillard (talk) 22:43, June 12, 2016 (UTC) Animainiac, Exia has been taken down by Ash. Lightus Gaillard (talk) 13:04, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Sure! Just message me the character's name (link to the article), status in the Guild, and team (though the team is optional). Also, to fit the Guild's goal, your submission should be either a person in the process of recovery from any kind of devastation OR someone who is willing to help others recuperate and befriend them. -- Euhann81 (talk) 10:36, June 16, 2016 (UTC) Um, I don't think its possible for a Mage to be in two Guilds at the same time. Am I right? -- Euhann81 (talk) 11:56, June 16, 2016 (UTC) Hm, ok! :D I'll add Dekkar to Valhalla -- Euhann81 (talk) 12:26, June 16, 2016 (UTC) Data-Make I think creation of beings of sentience is a bit out there, Per herself even expressed her doubt about such an idea, however, Data creted illusions sounds bloody brilliant. Thanks for the idea. Also, considering that you are assisting me in this, would you like me to give you some credit in the Trivia ection? HoloArc (talk) 22:04, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Sure! I'll return ~ School just gave me a lot of work these past weeks :| �� juicecolored �� ~ talk to me! ✌ 21:32, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Toveri War Hello Ani, I need to confirm if you will be participating in the Toveri War coming up against Aeternum with your character, Damien Nuriel. Libertus will be taking on Annarose Antoinette. Is that okay with you? And also, there will be another roleplay after this war against the Millennium Echo Alliance, the fights will be 1v1 in this arc. Would you like to participate in that arc? [[User:Jonny20040|'Jonny']] (HERE'S JONNY!) 10:25, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Sorry, but I'm going to have to decline. It's not that I don't want, far from it, it's just that Ansem and his organization are good guys, their very mission is to uphold order and ensure the safety of Earth Land (kinda inspired by the Gotei 13). Our group's goals and ideals conflict with one another. But if you need help with designing and expanding your group, call me whenever you want. ComicMaster619 (talk) 18:18, August 17, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 RP You can go first. [[User:Jonny20040|'Jonny']] (HERE'S JONNY!) 18:27, August 17, 2016 (UTC) It's open right now if your interested, just give me the name of your character and I'll add him to the list. I will add Waaaaay more to the page. CM6 23:34, August 30, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Before I start the page for the battle, I need to confirm that you are taking part, the representatives from Libertus are facing Annarose Antoinette in the war between Aeternum and the Toveri Alliance. Is this okay with you? [[User:Jonny20040|'Jonny']] (HERE'S JONNY!) 12:00, September 12, 2016 (UTC) The page for the battle has been made. Head over to The Heavens Freeze as The Ice Valkyrie Arises to make your post. It's up to you whether if you want to consult the other users about the order of posting. I personally don't mind what order you go in for the introductions as long as Per goes last. After the introduction is over, the posting order shall be the introduction order for the rest of the roleplay. [[User:Jonny20040|'Jonny']] (HERE'S JONNY!) 17:41, September 13, 2016 (UTC) Your turn on the The Heavens Freeze as The Ice Valkyrie Arises rp, bud. And if you have Kik, please give me your username so I can add you to the Libertus group. [[User:Jonny20040|'Jonny']] (HERE'S JONNY!) 15:15, September 18, 2016 (UTC) URGENT! https://discord.gg/x94EA, please join the Discord Chat as well for easier communication in the Libertus team. Thank you so much! :3 I'm also inviting you to participate in the upcoming Valhalla RP :3 �� juicecolored �� ~ talk to me! ✌ 14:47, November 19, 2016 (UTC) hey man can i ask u a question Alvedrez (talk) 00:28, November 30, 2016 (UTC)Alvedrez how can u make a custom template for your works? The orange one is kinda ugly Alvedrez (talk) 22:15, November 30, 2016 (UTC)Alvedrez A character Alvedrez (talk) 19:48, December 1, 2016 (UTC)Alvedrez how do u use another person's template, whenever i try it just puts their name on it Alvedrez (talk) 21:29, December 2, 2016 (UTC)Alvedrez Could you please not use my gif please since I am the one who uploaded it. Kasumi12346 (talk) 16:50, December 15, 2016 (UTC) Jigoku Games do you have a description for damien for the jigoku games page? Yeah you can edit it. -Lady Komainu (talk) 21:32, March 14, 2017 (UTC) Questions Hello, I'm Td5. Can I ask a for a few opinions on some matters?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 02:29, May 25, 2017 (UTC) Well first off can we rp sometimes? Second I'm making a Dark Guild if you want you can make one of the masters.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 19:27, May 28, 2017 (UTC) The Dark Guild is more like the a single guild and the Balam Alliance. It's a single dark guild with three masters. Each were discarded Mages from one of three continents. They then gained power to rival the World Strongest like Irene, August, or even my very own God of Magic Irminsul. One master character idea is a Machina that was a prototype for Wahl. Considered weak Zeref abandoned him. He then gained power greater than Wahl. The Dark Guild headquarters is a town size floating city like how Cube was. He sits in the center, using Illusion Magic to hide it from sight and Phasing Magic so if anything were to fly by it would just go through it. I was thinking of calling it Nephilim. The discard children of the heavens. There overall goal is gaining the greatest sources of Magic and using them to conquer all continents.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 21:11, May 28, 2017 (UTC) Feel free to use Shockwave Magic. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 01:05, May 29, 2017 (UTC) Forbidden Flame Arts Hi Anima! Can I use your Forbidden Flame Arts magic for my Nirvanahound, Kyodai (Fenrir)? (he's loosely based off of the Fenrir from norse mythology) [[User:Raven Queen Ruler|'The Raven Queen']](Into the Night) 16:29, June 18, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, Nirvanahounds are a new concept I'm working on that are essentially the opposite of Hellhounds, but there are very few known as Jah was the one to create the very first ones for companionship. Which leads to Toriko Tairiku (Geri) and Komori (Freki) to be Father and Mother of all wolf species. Toriko acts as a guardian for the bridge that serves as a passage for souls to Canaan (heaven, paradise, elysium) from Earthland. He also keeps out demons. So in all, Nirvanahounds are these holy beings that are ranked even far above angels, for they were created while Jah was still creating worlds and universes. Each Nirvanahound is normally given a special mission as well to carry out for life, as well as they are allowed to visit Earth-Land or any of the worlds in the nine realms they wish. I was going to have Kyodai (known as Fenrir), learn the Forbidden Flame Arts, because he was one of the original Nirvanahounds, but he's turned evil at heart with rage and bitterness and defected from Jah and Canaan (leading to Toriko's endless hunt of him). And I'm not sure yet, but I might make something where if a Nirvanahound chose the path for evil, that'll stain their soul, and begun a transformation process into a Hellhound. It's all a work in progress. Sorry for the long post ^.^ [[User:Raven Queen Ruler|'The Raven Queen']](Into the Night) 22:25, June 19, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, spread the species lol, and thank you [[User:Raven Queen Ruler|'The Raven Queen']](Into the Night) 01:47, June 20, 2017 (UTC) Hello my friend, my name is isaac and I'm portuguese. I would like to request permission to use your posts for my fanfiction, using only your basic concepts to create my own. I have your permission? permission 12:40, July 31, 2017 (UTC)~~ Hello my friend, my name is isaac and I'm portuguese. I would like to request permission to use your posts for my fanfiction, using only your basic concepts to create my own. I have your permission? I thought the person that removed the content was the owner under a new account. And if it was a vandal you have to be careful, as it you undo their work they often go around the wikia doing it more.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 11:58, October 14, 2019 (UTC)